Shifu Hoffman vs Yokai (Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the first lightsaber battle between Shifu Hoffman and Yokai in Julian Bernardino's Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * and more Transcript *(Shifu, having succeeded in switching off the tractor, and while trying to return to Tadashi's ship, accidentally goes into the wrong direction, and activates his light blue lightsaber when he bumps into Yokai, who walks over to him and activates his red lightsaber) *Yokai: I've been waiting for you, Shifu Hoffman. We meet again. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner. Now I am the master. *Shifu: Only a master of evil, Yokai. *(Shifu and Yokai's sabers swing and clash fifteen times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Shifu and Yokai put their hands against each other and force throw each other. Yokai swings and hits a wall as Shifu jumps over as the sabers swing and clash two times) *Yokai: You should not have come back. *Shifu: You can't win, Yokai. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possible imagine. *(The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash two times) *Yokai: Your powers are weak, Shifu. *(The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. Meanwhile, Fred and Tadashi run and hide for cover) *Tadashi: Think we've left this party, Fred? *Fred: Well, almost, Tadashi. *(Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon arrive) *Tadashi: What kept you? *Honey Lemon: We ran into some old friends. *Hiro: Think the ship is okay? *Tadashi: Looks alright if we can go for it. Just hope Shifu got the tractor beam out of commission. *(Shifu and Yokai's sabers swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash five times. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. The guards and humans see this and gasp and run over to them. Shifu and Yokai's sabers struggle) *All: Look! *(Baymax and Sven see the heroes) *Baymax: Alright, Sven. Get going. *(Sven and Baymax run) *Tadashi: Now's our chance. Go! *(The heroes run for the ship) *Hiro: Shifu? *(Hiro walks over to see the guards and humans watching Shifu and Yokai dueling. Shifu sees Hiro and gasps and smiles a little bit. He lifts up his saber, and as Yokai strikes him down, Shifu's saber deactivates as the old Jedi now disappears) *Hiro: Noooo! *(Hiro force grabs Shifu's saber and leaves with the others. The heroes hop aboard the R.L.S. Legacy, which takes off and disappears) Category:Julian Bernardino